A redundant array of independent disks (RAID) group includes multiple disks for storing data. For RAID Level 5, storage processing circuitry stripes data and parity across the disks of the RAID group in a distributed manner.
In one conventional RAID Level 5 implementation, the storage processing circuitry brings offline any failing disks that encounter a predefined number of media errors. Once the storage processing circuitry brings a failing disk offline, the storage processing circuitry is able to reconstruct the data and parity on that disk from the remaining disks (e.g., via logical XOR operations).